Letters
by DreamingOften
Summary: Katniss has a new project at her school. They have to write a letter for someone for a week. Who would be Katniss s someone? Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is a new story. Maybe by a chance you have read it before, well I have another account with my best friend but I decided to finish the story in my own account. I really hope you like it.**

Peeta´s POV

Today…Monday…as usual. I t had to be of those Mondays you don´t want to wake up and you ´re lazy. I took a bath and dress up for school. I was wearing some jeans and a navy flannel shirt .

Katniss's POV

Prim wakes me up screaming at me that I´m late. Like if I care about school. Too shitty . Well I just stand up from the bed because I was REALLY hungry.

The bus pass and I said goodbye to Prim and mom. When I enter the bus I see HIM, sitting with Finnick Odair (hot, bronze haired and green-eyed),his best friend and of course Delly Cartwright his girlfriend( Slutty, bimbo , blonde , blue-eyed ,who I hate).

I just keep walking so I can get a sit on the back of the bus. Annie Cresta a petite girl (green-eyed, she was wearing a lilac skirt, with a white shirt and white high heels).

"Have you seen Finnick today, He looks hot, but tell me when he DOESN´T look hot?" Annie asks.

I smile at her and nod. I just don´t notice Finnick , I see his best friend Peeta Mellark(blonde, blue-eyed, hot baker) _What the hell I´m thinking Everdeen you´re not supposed to think in guys._

But he is hot and nice and cute and …. _But he has a girlfriend you stupid girl_ Shut up inner mind.

"Katniss, are you listening to me?" Annie stares at me.

"Sorry," I mutter. The rest of the ride is silent except for Annie quiet mutters about how hot does Finnick looks.

When we arrive to school for the English class Ms. Tinkret , like every day with her ridiculous ascent talk about other ´exiting ´ project.

Everyone has a sit when I came in to the room except for Madge, and I obviously have to sit next to her.

" This project is going to write a letter at someone for a week but it will be secret," Miss Trinket explains.

Delly raises her hand," So I won´t know who will write it?" she asks stupidly. The whole class groans. I see HIM rolling his eyes.

"No Delly, you won't know" Ms. Trinket says tiredly.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted , you will choose a paper from this bowl which will determined to who you are writing the letter," Miss Trinket says.

Gale Hawthorne ( emo , hunter guy, handsome to girls ,NOT MSE, ) was staring at me like if he wants to say something important.

I just turn around and see HIM again, I wanted to write HIM the letter but chances are slim. And if I write something stupid HE would never talk to me and maybe fire the letters.

Miss Trinket calls me to pick my paper. I close my eyes wishing is not Finnick ,Gale or HIM .When I open my eyes I have already chosen one. I slowly open it and my eyes catches **PEETA MELLARK**.

Shit . I guess the odds aren´t in my favor.


	2. Chapter 2

I try to not blush and force a single smile. _Good one Everdeen now the class knows it someone I want , Great done._

Never mind, I just rush to my place next to Madge. I´ll explain you my problem with Peeta Mellark. You see I was nearly dying when he gave me two loaves bread for me and my starving family. He saved my life. With time I tried to forget but it didn´t help he was so handsome not to add hot.

"So, who is him?" Madge asks

"Some guy, why the interest?" I said harshly

"Ok, I will discover it next week" Madge says.

Peeta ´s POV

I see Katniss Everdeen blushing. My secret crush. For a moment I feel jealous. Shit , who the hell will be the lucky bastard.

"Peeta, is your turn" Ms. Trinket shouted clearly angry. _Find a social life please._ I cover my lips so she didn´t catch it.

I stare at the bowl wishing it´s not Delly. I pick up one. When I open it my heart stops for a second. **Katniss Everdeen.**

OMFG! I try to stop from blushing, too late Finnick had already notice and start laughing madly. Both of us looking stupid.

I reach at my place and everyone stares at me .

"So who is it? Me ?" Delly says cockily. I roll my eyes.

"It's a secret," I say. Finnick looks at me knowingly. He is the only one who knows about my crush.

Shit, he is so gossip and he will tell everyone , including HER and Delly._ Good one Mellark your life is ruin._

Finnick reading my thoughts whispers " I won´t tell I promise."

The bell ring but I know he got the Cresta petite girl. Annie.

I rush to my locker so I can keep there the paper and maybe when I go home fire it so I just can keep the memory in my mind.

Katniss POV

Perfect, I saw Peeta Melark blushing , so who is the lucky bitch, I am sure is Delly , his girlfriend of course but only Finnick and him know,_ WHAT THE HELL I'M TINCKING!_ He is just dating Delly, but he is sooo handsome, NO ! I don´t want to fall in love, if I did that I ´ll think I´ll have a heart attack.

I just walk to my locker, Peeta is 12 lockers beside mine. I get brave and decide to talk to him . Guess the odds hate me, Delly has just arrive.

"Babe, who is it ?" Delly asks. I hear Peeta mutter 'One more night' .

"First don´t babe me , I don´t like it, second it´s a secret and don´t try to seduce Finnick he has eyes for other," Peeta says tiredly.

Delly whines like a little kid, "Peety I´ll find out ,who is she," she steps on Peeta´s foot with her high heel s and walks away.

Once gone, Peeta sighs in relief and winces in pain. That was so cute! _Shut up Brainless_. The bell rang but I stay where I am staring at him. _Stop Being such stalker Everdeen and say something_ my mind screams at me.

"Are you okay?" I shouted to him. He seems surprised by these.

"Yeah I´m fine happens all the time when I don´t tell her something,"

I keep staring at him, but by the way he is now on the floor with his eyes on his hands, is he crying?!

"It´s okay ," I say soothingly. He keeps crying and starts sobbing.

I can´t stay here watching him cry, I need to do something! I wrap my arms around him and embrace him into a tight hug. He keeps crying but now on my shoulders.

"Is just my mother , she wants me to date Delly because she´s rich , but Delly uses me," He sobs.

"Shhh," I shush him quietly.

"Delly uses me, she has cheated on me several times , but my mother won´t let me break up with her," He says .

"Your secret is safe with me, shhh," I say soothingly like if I was talking to Prim.

"Stay with me please."Peeta begs

"Always"


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta's POV

I can believe I´m crying at my crush shoulders. "I must look pathetic." I whispered

"You´re not , you´re such a great guy , you don´t deserve this ," Katniss says rubbing my back in circles.

I think in Delly, what if he sees me with her, my mother will literally kill me and put throw me to the oven. ALIVE.

I get out of Katniss´s arms and wipe the tears from my face.

"You are better now?" she asks

"Thank you , but I must go home,will you keep my secret," I whisper hopefully.

"Always," She answer and I believe her. I turn to see Rye waiting for me on his car. Rye is my 2 year older brother.

"Let´s go home ," Rye says. I wave at Katniss and she waves back , but turns her attention to Annie Cresta and Primrose

"Is my little bro. getting lucky with the Everdeen chick," Rye says.

" what the hell are you talking about , shut up and drive," I snap.

Katniss´s POV

"I´m going to write to Marvel , I mean c´mon I was like Finnick , Finnick , Finnick , but no, I noooo it has to be Marvel,"Annie complains.

"Life is cruel!" Annie shouted harshly

"I know" I whispered

"Sorry?" Annie asked

"Never Mind!, I need to go and find Prim" I said and walk away.

"You never told me about your chosen one," Annie shouted. Shit; awkward moment.

I just passed some colonies to find Prim´s school. It was not too far from mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Prim´s POV

Katniss is acting weird. She is smiling. Katniss never smiles unless she´s with Annie or me. Maybe is for something that happened in school.

"What you do today in school Katniss ?" I ask. Katniss blushed. Katniss blushing never heard about it.

"I´m working in a new proyect" Katniss said

"With who?" I ask bluntly.

"Miss Trinket," Katniss says.

"Shit, " I mutter.

"What?" Katniss asks scolding me.

" I say nothing," I say innocently.

" I heard you. Language," Katniss scolds.

" Who are you? Miss Trinket?" I ask.

"No, I´m the teenager here," Katniss says.

" What about me I´m twelve," I say defiantly.

"Next year little duck," Katniss says.

"Promise?" I ask.

"Hey look there ," Katniss says pointing our house.

"Yay!" I shouted forgetting everything. I know that's Katniss object for pointing home, neh, I decide to leave it like these.

Peeta´s POV

"Time to make the letter" I sing-song.I hear Rye mutter a good a long shift on the bakery I finally got time for writing the letter.

I take a piece of paper and write a poem.

"Your hand fits in mine Like it's made just for me But bear this in mind It was meant to be And i'm joining up the dots With the freckles on your cheeks And it all makes sense to me

I know you've never loved The crinkles by your eyes When you smile, You've never loved Your stomach or your thighs The dimples in your back At the bottom of your spine But i'll love them endlessly

CHORUS: I won't let these little things Slip out of my mouth But if i do It's you Oh it's you They add up to I'm in love with you And all these little things

You cant go to bed Without a cup of tea And maybe that's the reason That you talk in your sleep And all those conversation Are the secrets that I keep Though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved the sound of your voice tape You know want to know how much weigh You still have to squeeze into your jeans But you're perfect to me

CHORUS: I won't let these little things Slip out of my mouth but if it's true It's you Oh it's you They add up to I'm in love with you And all these little things

You'll never love yourself Half as much as I love you You'll never treat yourself right darlin' But i want you to If i let you know I'm here for you Maybe you'll love yourself like i love you Oh..

I've just let these little things Slip out of my mouth Because it's you Oh it's you It's you They add up to And i'm in love you And all these little things

I won't let these little things Slip out of my mouth But if it's true It's you It's you They add up to I'm in love with you And all your little things"

Rye reads it.

"Cut the crappy cheesy stuff is masking me sick," Rye says.

"Did I sound cheesy," I ask.

"C´mon that was the King of the cheesiest stuff I have ever read," Rye says.

I blush. "Alright I´ll write another"


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss´s POV

I stare at the paper like if it was the first time I see one.

"What are you doing!?"Prim shouts in my ear

"FUCK!"I shouted.

"What?" Prim ask.

"Nothing" I said to her

"That language no" Pirm responds to me

"Who are you, Miss Trinket?" I asked.

"I´m the teenager here, what´s this?" Prim says taking the letter out of my grasp.

"Nothing you need to know" I answered back

"Wow , harsh," She says

"Just return it to me, I need to finish it!" I scream.

Prim gets out of the room a little angry

I think in Peeta…the handsome and cute boy that his mother is so nice for being dating with makes me jealous. Well I recognize that the moment that we passed together after school make me realize what was happening with his relationship, that keep me calm. What? Why I said that I was calm? For God´s sake I shouldn´t be thinking this.

I take my pencil and write.

Dear Peeta:

"She can't see the way your eyes Light up when you smile She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by And you can't see me the way you want her but your everything to me

I just want to show you She don't even know you She's never gonna love you Like I want to And you just see right through me If you only knew me We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbeliveble Instead of just invisible

There's a fire inside of you That can't help but shine through She's never gonna see the light No matter what you do And all I think about Is how to make you think of me Everything that we could be

I just want to show you She don't even know you She's never gonna love you Like I want to And you just see right through me If you only knew me We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbeliveble Instead of just Invisible

Like shadows in a fainted light Oh we're invisible I just want to look in your eyes and make you realize

I just want to show you She don't even know you Baby let me love you Let me want you And you just see right through me If you only knew me We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbeliveble Instead of just Invisible "

I finish it. Finally. After an hour of writing.

Prim takes it from my hand and starts reading aloud.

"No Prim give ," I say.

"She ignores me and continue reading. Once done she says " Oh cute Katniss in love," Prim teases.

I blush. " It ´s a silly crush, it will go away," I admit to myself and Prim.

" I doubt it," Prim says and walks away. Leaving me with doubts for the rest of the Day


	6. Chapter 6

Finnick´s POV

Yay I will write the letter to Annie, but what I can tell her? I know! Peeta must be finishing his card and I can ask him what I can put to her on it.

When I get in he was concentrated on a paper, I know! I will scare him. When I was getting close to where he was he instantly turn around and scared me.

"FUCK!" We scream in unison.

"Language" Peeta replies

"Who are you Mr. Crane ?" I ask.

"No I´m not but I care about my curses",Peeta says.

"We are teens, we can do and say whatever the fuck we want"

"Yeah, but I don't fucking want…" Peeta starts but is cut off my Mr. Mellark or as I call him Dad II.

"Hey, what are you doing here guys?" Dad II asks.

"Nothing, just talking like normal teenagers!"Peeta says

"Good, se ya later"And he goes.

"Finn, you´re going to be the death of me." Peeta says

"Never Mind, can you help me with Annies card, I can´t tink of what to write her"I said.

"What you want me that I do?"


	7. Chapter 7

Peeta´s POV

Yesterday I burn the sappy poem I wrote. I take the letter I shove it to my school back. I arrive to the bus and see Finnick with Annie. Katniss is sitting in the seat behind them. I decided to take a seat beside her. As I do she stares at me in puzzlement.

"Hi," I said with a smile.

"Hi," Katniss says quietly. We sat silently for a couple of minutes until I decided to break it off.

"Thank you for yesterday," I whispered, "Nobody has done that for me."

"Then I´m honored," Katniss said, "It was my pleasure to help you."

We small-talked for the rest of the ride. It was really pleasant unlike any conversation I had with Delly. Katniss is a really nice person and besides she is beautiful. When we arrived to the school I was disappointed that the conversation ended.

"I´ll see you in Ms. Trinket´s class," Katniss says. The she walks away.

"I´ll see you there," I said. Finnick comes next to me and sees me watching Katniss.

"We both got lucky didn´t we?" Finnick asks.

"Definitely," I sighed ," Except there´s Delly to consider."

"When are you going to dump her," Finnick asks.

"I can´t," I said ," You know my mother." Finnick and Katniss are the only ones that know about my situation. Finnick is like a brother to me. We´ve knew each other when we were in first grade.

"Peeta you should live YOUR life," Finnick says tiredly," Not your mother´s."

"But ," I started to protest.

"But nothing," Finnick says firmly," You shouldn´t give a shit about what your mother says. It´s your life." " I guess you´re right," I said," Thanks Finn."

"I´m here to help you Peet," Finnick says. I know after this I would break up with Delly. Then I will make my move to win Katniss. Let´s hope the odds are in my favor when I dump Delly.


	8. Chapter 8

Katniss`s POV

I walk to Ms. Trinket`s. The atmosphere is the typical one for a High School class room.

Everyone has a sit. Again. Except for Madge. Again. I walk to my place and sit down. She turns around and sighs at me.

"Now, why you don`t want to tell me who is him?" She asks trying to hide her real temperament.

"I don`t know, las year I got a bad experience with someone about the secrets and I don`t want that it repeats." I say and remember the moment.

"Katniss," she starts ", you know that I know how to keep a secret, and I have know you since we were little. I know we don`t talk that much but we still be friends. You can trusts me," she says hopefully.

"Alright, but you won`t scream, shout, grim or grim that can help people know that its my crush," I tell her

"Oh, so you already admit that he _is _your crush," she says knowingly

I ignore the last comment and take a paper and start writing the name. *_Peeta Mellark*_ on it.

She studies the paper and then write on it. Then she leaves it on my desk. I open it and read:

*Are you serious?! That`s the most obvious thing in District 12!_*_

I start writing a little angry:

*Is_ that_ obvious?*

She writes back:

*For me. Because I know you and you get a little shy when you are around him*

I wrote:

*And why did you ask for me to tell you if you already knew it?!*

And she writes:

*Because I want to be sure. And my taught were correct!*

When I read it I shook my head and she laughs. Then Ms. Trinket arrives and all the class room gets quiet. Like if a Vampire just arrive and it was about to kill everyone that was standing up.

I hide my smile pursing my lips.

"Welcome back class," Ms Trinket starts ",now you`ll go to your lockers and read the card that they should send you. The first one would be... Katniss Everdeen,"

I stand up and rush to my locker. Who would be writing to me?! The pain comes to my body when I open my locker and the card falls down. A paper perfectly folded in four. I took it and start reading it;

_Katniss:_

_I wanted to tell you by this letter you are the most beautiful and amazing person I have ever met. You are special and you don´t even know it which makes you more amazing. I don´t have the guts to tell you this in person but you should know you are someone I admire . How someone could be so flawless like you? You are so beautiful on the inside and outside. And when you walk into a classroom and everybody stares at you , you don´t realize it. You don´t know the effect you have ._

_If only you knew who special you are. When someone compliments you , you turn it down not thinking it´s a lie,not knowing that it´s true. Katniss Everdeen I´m honored that I´ll be your secret writer for the week._

It´s a really short letter but it´s beautiful . I wonder who might be? I mean he call me beautiful but who could be in love with me? I´m nothing like Glimmer (the school´s slut) or Delly. Why the hell this person is honored to write to _me._ In the back of my mind I hope it was Peeta the one that wrote this. I sighed knowing it was completely impossible.

Well I can dream anbout it.


	9. Chapter 9

Still Katniss`s POV

I put the letter in my school bag and go back to the class room. I sit on my place and everyone was looking at me, I think I`m all red.

"The next one would be... Peeta Mellark," Oh, he would read the letter I wrote to him, I still think it was a bad idea what I wrote.

Peeta`s POV

I stand up and walk to my locker, when I open it it falls to the floor, who would be writing me I hope it`s Katniss. I open it and read:

Dear Peeta:

_I`m not the type of person that is good with words but I would tell you how I feel. You are an amazing person, I know you would never notice a girl like me. You deserve something better than Delly, because every girl in school should be crazy for a boy like you: strong, brave, respectful, handsome. And a girl like her doesn`t deserves you._

_I know we don`t talk a lot, we r not that type of close friends. But I`ve always love you, it sounds crazy, but that`s how I feel about it. I have never had a boy in my life that has make me feel this way but congratulations you`ve made it._

_I just wanted to take the chance of telling you what I feel, because I don`t think I would ever do it again._

Wow. I`m completely speech less, I didn`t knew a girl had a crush on me. I hope it`s Katniss.

I make my way to my class room and thinking of her makes the class faster. Then comes the brake time. I go to the cafeteria and find Finnick sitting with Gale.

"Hi guys, how was your card?" I ask them

Katniss`s POV

Finally Mrs. Trinket`s class is over. I make my way to the cafeteria and sit with Annie, Madge and Johanna.

"Hey did you listen, it would be a winter ball soon," says Annie

"Really I taught school never did that because they `haven`t enough money`," answers Jo

"Anyway, I like balls, they could be funny," Madge says

"Not for me," I reply

"But really they could be great, maybe a boy invites you," Madge says knowingly

Annie wasps. "I want every detail Katniss Everdeen, _every _detail,"

"Oh so brainless finally found her Romeo?" Jo says

"And since when I`m brainless," I defend

"Doesn`t matter," Annie interrupts "Now tell us."

Madge nods.

"Well, but I don`t want you gossiping it, or I`ll be the death of you, understand?" I warn, they nod.

"Okay,"

I tell them all the story since what happened with Peeta and me in the lockers and all the letter.

"OMG!," Madge whispers ", is better than I imagine it."

"Its sooooo romantic," Annie squeals

"You know you could write a book with all that Everdeen," Jo jokes

I smile sheepishly.

"Annie," Madge calls "I bet you ten bucks that Peeta invites Katniss to the ball."

"Annie you`ll win," I laugh

Annie looks nervous, like she thinks Madge and I are correct, but she still says yes.

"You`ll lose Annie," Jo starts ", Peeta would obviously invite Katniss, you haven`t seen the face that he puts when he`s looking at you. Is like a day dream. Besides Katniss always blushes when she knows that he is looking at her,"

"I don`t do that," I deny

"Oh really," says Madge ", now lets make love science,"

What is she talking about?

"Hey Peeta!" she shouts to him and the 3 turn around and wave while I sit there like a stubborn blushing.

He turns and waves, while Gale is sitting there with an angry face. They turn to me and burst into laugh. I blush even more.

"Oh Kitty-Kat," Jo jokes between laughs

"This girl is on fire," Annie and Madge started to sing

"Stop it," I tell them

Peeta`s POV

I hear someone shout my name from another table. I turn to see Madge Undersee, Annie Cresta, and Johanna Mason waving, so I wave back. But there is another girl that is turn around, wait a minute, that`s Katniss, but she`s all red. She looks really cute when she blushes.

I turn again to my table and I can see Gale with an angry face.

"What?" I asked him.

"Well, what we have here," Finnick starts ", angry puppy face, eyes of lover pointing to... ohhhh. I see."

"To?" I ask again.

"So. Why Gale never told us he had a crush on Undersee?"

"You have a crush on-" I was cut by Gale putting his hand in my mouth.

"Yes, and?" He replies

"That we all tell our secrets here," Finnick says

"Really? Really Finnick?" Gale defends

"What?" He says innocently

"Well, just wondering when you would tell me about the Cresta chick," Gale says and he`s right, Finnick never told him about Annie, and now he wants to know about Madge.

"Annie is mine alright, if I see you near to her-" Finnick starts but was cut.

"Hey calm, I already told you I have eyes for Undersee I already told you," Gale says putting his hands up.

"And what with you lover boy?" Finnick turns to me. "You would invite Katniss to the winter ball right?"

"Yes he will," Gale answers for me.

"I actually was thinking it, but I don`t think I could do it. And more with Delly around here," I tell them

"Didn`t you heard?" Finnick says with a big smile "Delly is on her vacations, she won`t come `till some months and the ball is in some weeks, so the odds are in your favor my friend."

"Really?" I ask confused

"Peeta, would I ever lie to you?" Finnick asks me

"Yes," I answer

"But about something like this?"

"No,"

"So there you have Romeo, go for her," He says and pats me the back

"Still with that?" I ask tireldy

"Never gets old," He says with a grin.


	10. Chapter 10

Katniss´s POV

Finally school`s over. I needed to deal with Madge, Johanna ,and Annie teasing me that they think Peeta is the one that is writing me the letter. I don`t think that could be possible. I make my way to my locker and check my clock. I`ll be late for Prim. I put my books on my school bag and close my locker as fast as I can, I start to run but I didn`t saw were I was going to so I crash with some one and felt down on top of him. I open my eyes and they were staring at some blue ones. Peeta. Our lips close enough to touch. We both blush.

"Sorry," I mutter and stand up.

"It`s alright," He starts

"I didn`t saw were I was going," I tell him awkwardly

"It`s fine," He says trying to make eye contact "really, I`m okay, you`re okay. So we are fine."

"Yes," I smile sheepishly "well, I forgot some books down stairs and I`m late so I gotta go." I start walking but then he says.

"Need some help?" His beautiful eyes full of hope. _Stop Katniss. _A part of me was telling me to say no, and another wants that he comes. I nod. He gives me a nice smile. He looks cute when- _Enough! You should`t be thinking in boys. Besides he`s in a relationship with Delly. And why do I need to remind myself that? Anyway._

We start to make our way to the stairs and he says.

"So. For what you`re late?" He asks

"Oh. You`ll see, " I start "I have a little 12 year old sister and I need to take her from school."

"What`s her name?" He meets my eyes. I start to loose myself in his blue ones and step wrong in a step and twist my ankle. I shout to the top of my logs and roll down the stairs.

"Katniss!" He shouts worried

I close my eyes to avoid the tears.

"Are you alright?" He says and reaches to me.

"I-I-" A tear skips my eye and rolls down my check. I look at my foot and his face changes to a knowingly look. "I think, it`s broken." I try to talk but is a whisper, the pain is too much. I try to move but instead let out a gasp.

"Don`t move," He orders "You can barely move so you won`t be able to walk, I would need to take you to a hospital."

"I can do this mysel-" I start whispering again but he interrupts.

"No Katniss, you`ll hurt more. I`ll take you to the hospital," He says worried and at the same time softly.

"Alright," I whisper

He carries me. His arms look really strong and- _What the hell is happening to me today?! _Thanks to the odds that there`s no one in school because it`ll be really embarrassing that some one finds us. I rest my head on his chest, It`s warm and strong and...

I wake up by the sound of a _beep. _I look around and see that I`m in a hospital room. My foot has white plaster. I find Peeta sitting in a chair next to my bed playing with his phone.

"Peeta?" My voice is still a whisper

"Hey," He says and gives me a smile. I try to return it but my foot still hurts too much. "How`s your foot?"

"It hurts," I start but then I realize that I don`t remember when I get here "Where we are?"

"We`re in a hospital, your mother works here," Oh yes. My mother works here.

"How did I get here?" I ask

"Well. When I carried you," He looks at his lap "you felt asleep." I blush. This is so embarrassing. I didn`t meant to-

"Oh you`re awake!" My mother squeals with Prim on her side. I give them a fake smile.

"How`s your foot?" Prim says as I give her a hug.

"It`s fine, it`s just that it hurts really bad," I complain.

"Don`t worry," My mother says and takes out something of a little box "drink this. It would help you."

I take it and see that is a little pill. I take a bottle of water put it in my mouth and drink it.

"Well I need to leave Prim on Rue`s" Rue is Prim`s best friend. I guess mother would leave her there because she can`t take care of her. Peeta and I wave them a good bye and the room is fulled by an awkward silence.

"Thanks for caring me here," I say. Now my voice is a little louder.

"No problem," He says "whenever you need it." We laugh

"Thanks, that`s so sweet," _What?! Since when Katniss Everdeen says the word sweet. Besides I`m not the type of girl that gives compliments._

He gives me that smile. I never get tired of it.

The door slams open and I found Madge, Johanna, Annie, Finnick, and Gale. What Finnick and Gale are doing here? I mean they are nice guys but we`ve never been close friends.

"Katniss Everdeen!" Johanna shouts "what in hell were you thinking?!"

"Do you think I did it on propose?!" I shout back

"Are you alright?!" Madge asks panicked and starts to examine me.

"I`m fine, except for my foot," I answer her

"But how did it happened this?!" Annie says worried

"Yes, how Kitty?" Finnick interrupts

We all glare at him.

"Sorry. I was just worried," He says and puts his hands up.

I roll my eyes.

"Girls, we`re going for some food to the cafeteria, Peeta is hungry," Gale says

"No I`m not," Peeta says confused

"Yes. You are," Finnick glares at him.

"We`ll come in a few," Gale says and the three go outside. Annie, Jo and Madge turn to me ginning like crazies.

"What?" I asked confused

"Oh-my-gosh Katniss! That was the cutest thing ever!" Madge squeals

"Yes! Why you didn`t call us so we can come?" Johanna complains

"What? But I how did you knew I was here?" I tell them

"Peeta called us," Annie starts "he called us from your phone. He told us to come and told us everything. We decide to call Finnick and Gale."

"He took my phone?!" I ask angrily

"That`s not the point!" The three shouted in unison

Peeta`s POV

We make our way out of Katniss`s hospital room. I still think in how she looked when she woke up. She just looked confused. And when she felt asleep in my chest, she looked so beautiful and peaceful. We get to the cafeteria and sit in a table.

"Why did you both come?" I asked confused

"Annie called us," Gale says

"You know, she was a better friend than you Peeta," Finnick defends

"And why am I not a good friend?" I reply

"Because you would told us what happened with Katniss," He says. How do they know what happened. Sure, Annie told them "and I don`t mean today my friend. I mean too the other day." Oh no. This is bad. Annie knows what happened in the lockers with Katniss. So if Annie knows Madge and Johanna need to know too because they are best friends. Now Gale and Finnick hate me.

"We don`t hate you Peety," Gale says as if reading my mind "we`re just a little mad because you didn`t trust us." I sigh in relief.

"Besides," Finnick starts "this is an opportunity to hang out with the ladies. And I think that I`ll ask out Annie. I was really surprised that she had the trust to call me. And you my young padawans, would you ask `em out?"

"Maybe. I don`t know how to ask Madge out," Gale answers

"You can come and consult your master," Finnick jokes "what about you Peeta?"

I sigh. "I don`t think it`ll be a good idea. You know I`m in a relationship with Delly and that would be cheating. I don`t want Katniss to think I`m that type of boys. Besides if I ask her now out and someone sees us Delly could know and cut me, and you both now how my mother would get," I explain

They both nod.

We stay there with an awkward silence.

"I think we should go," Gale says braking the ice. "When you`ll do your move?" He asks to Finnick

"When we`re alone," Finnick says

"Good luck Romeo," I tease

"Hey hey hey. That`s my thing. You find yours," Finncick defends and I laugh.

Katniss`s POV

I finished to explain the girls the accident that happened.

"He was really sweet," Annie says

The door slams open. They are the boys.

"Hey how are you my girls," Finnicks says

"You call me your girl-" Johanna starts with a death glare shut to him.

"Okay get it, don`t need to finish it," Finnick tells her

We all laugh.

"Annie," Finnck says

"Yes?" She says recovering from the laughter.

"Can I talk to you outside?" He asks gently.

"Sure," She answers. Madge starts to giggle. Johanna and I shot her a knowingly look. Gale starts to talk with Madge and they start to laugh. They would make a cute couple.

"I`m going to the Starbucks for a coffee," Johanna says. She takes her keys and makes her way out of the room. I was left there with Peeta and we were there awkwardly.

"Have a doctor come?" He asks

"Not jet," I say. But then the door slams open and a man that should be in his 40`s with a hospital coat comes in and says.

"Katniss Everdeen?" He asks

"Yes," I answer

"I would need to ask all of your friends to go out," He says

Peeta stand of his chair comes over me and says.

"It`ll be okay," He gives me a kiss on the foarhead that makes my head spin around.

Madge and Gale exit the room hand with hand.

He looks at my foot and after checking his board he says.

"Well, it wasn`t severe the damage, you would just need to drink this pills everyday for a week,and you`ll have the plaster for two three weeks. You can leave the hospital tomorrow,"

I sigh. "Thanks,"

"How much have you been dating with this blondie?" He asks

I blush. "Oh. He`s not my boyfriend," I answer still red. "He`s just my friend."

"Oh, I see. Sorry for the confusion," He says

"It`s fine," I answer shyly.

"We`ll I need to go. Take care sweetheart," He and leaves the room leaving me with many doubts. Do Peeta and I really look like a couple?


	11. Chapter 11

Annie`s POV

We get outside Katniss`s hospital room and we start walking to the back of the hospital, its has a green place where you can sit by and its lonely. I never taught hospitals would have this. Finnick and I sit together in the green grass, he`s across from me. I`m exited but terrified of what he wants to tell me, but even if its good or bad I`m happy to be with him sometime alone.

"So Finnick," I tell him and he shakes his head I distracted him from his taughts. "What did you wanted to tell me?" I ask.

"Oh yeah," He says remembering. I can see his big green eyes are a shiny and the sun makes his hair beautiful, then he smiles and I wish I could watch him like this forever. He`s so handsome of course. But I would never be able to have him. "Annie. You know you`re my best friend right?" I nod "And you see, I wanted to know if we could be ... more than friends maybe. So I wanted to know if you would like to go on a date with me on Friday." Okay that`s ironic from what I just taught. "You don`t need to say yes, but an answer would be really helpful and-"

"I`d love to go to the movies with you," I interrupt him "Bestie." And then I hit him with my hand on his shoulder and his eyes turn to sad ones. "I`m just kidding." I say and we both chuckle.

When we stand up he takes my hand and intertwines his fingers with mine. A blush recovers my face and then he looks at me and smiles. I put my head down, embarrassed, and we get to the cafeteria and I can see Jo sitting in a chair with talking with another boy.

She notices us and gives me a smile and shakes her head.

"Well well well I think Odesta already arrived," She teases and Finnick and I blush.

"Anyway," Says Finnick trying to change the topic "Who`s him?" He points with a nod to the guys sitting on the table.

"He`s Thom," Jo explains "Madge`s cousin."

Madge has a cousin?

"Madge has a cousin?" Finnick asks reading my mind and I giggle silently

Jo nods "Yeah she told me to pick him up in the Starbucks, he`s from Seattle."

"Why didn`t she picked him up?" I ask because Madge it`s a really kind girl so why don`t going for her cousin by herself instead of bringing him to this hospital.

"Because she was _too busy_ with ," Jo says

"Oh," Finnick and I say at the same time and then giggle together while Jo rolls her eyes.

We sit down in the table and I can see that this guy Thom black hair and olive skin, dark eyes and a beautiful smile -but not more than Finnick`s obiously.

"Hello my name is Annie," I tell him and he winks at me, I can feel Finnick`s hand tense.

"I`m Thom a pleasure," He says with seductive voice

"Finnick Odair," Finnick tells Thom and shuts him a warning glare, then he puts our intertwined hands on the table top.

"So Odesta," Jo says changing the topic and I blush pink "Did you heard that Madge`s birthday would be soon?"

I didn`t know, and Finnick neither, I`m such a bad friend. "So that must be why you came here no?" I ask Thom and he nods.

Jo turns her head to the doors and when I turn it I can see Peeta, Madge, and Gale coming towards the table. I smile when I see Madge`s and Gale`d intertwined hands on the table, she always fantazised about Gale, how hot he was, how charming he looked when he was playing with her little sister Posy. Like me with Finnick. So I`m extremely happy for her to finally make Gale know about it or for whatever reason they are so close together.

When they get to the table Madge shuts me an "OMG!" look and I smile back to her.

"How`s Katniss?" Finnick asks to Peeta

"She`s with the doctor," Peeta explains

"Thom!" Madge squeals and leaves Gale`s hand to run and give hum a big hug. "Oh my god it`s been so long! I`ve missed you so so so much!"

I look at Gale and can see that he has a jealous face so I decide to tell him who he was, but before I could reach to his place Finnick stops me "Wait, this is gonna be interesting," He whispers to me in my ear and I fight a chuckle.

When Madge finishes talking with Thom she thanks five times Jo and she stops her before she could apologize more. Then Madge turns to Gale and takes his hand again.

"How`s him?" Gale says silently while Thom talks to Jo and Finnick and I watch

"He`s just-"

"Why didn`t you told me!" Gale interrupts Madge and he whispers-shouts

"Gale listen he-"

"I taught you were different!" He exclaims again

Madge chuckles and tries to talk again "If you`d just let me talk-"

"I taught you were a nice and kind girl!"

"Gale Hawthorne! He`s my cousin!" She shouts at the end exasperated and a blush recovers Gale`s face.

"Oh," Gale mutters embarrassed and Finnick and I start laughing, then he glares at us "Shut up Odesta!" Okay this Odesta thing it`s bothering me a little

"Don`t be ridiculous you Gadge!" Finnick shouts back and I laugh harder

"Gadge?" I ask him "Really?"

He shuts me a grin "What? I`m a good Romeo,"

"No," I say and his face turns to worried one "Your`re a good Finnick."

He hugs me and I hug him back, then he plants a kiss in my foearhead and I wish I would stay in his warm arms forever.

"Okay enough love-birds," Johanna interrupts us while she rolls her eyes.

Peeta sighs and I can see sadness in his face. I can guess why, he obviously misses Katniss. Sometimes I feel so sad about them because the way they look in their eyes it`s so cute and perfect. I wish Finnick one day would look at me like that. But just see how Delly makes Katniss blow away it`s so terrifying. I wish I could make Delly disappear because I don`t bear watching one of my best friends suffer.

"I`m gonna check who`s Katniss," And he walks away leaving us behind

Peeta`s POV

I walk to Katniss`s hospital room because I don`t think I could see again Annie and Finnick like that because it just reminds me of how I would never be able to look at that Katniss without Delly punching me with his heels or my mother slapping me. Life is cruel!

I open the door and I see her playing with her hands and a small blush is over her cheeks. I wonder what the doctor told her.

"Hey," I say and she jumps a little when she sees me. I enter to the room. "How`s your foor?"

She smiles sheepishly and then answers "It`s better, the doctor gave me some pills for the pain and he told me that I can leave home tomorrow."

"That`s great!" I say a little too exited but then I clear my throat. I still keep thinking why she was so red when I came in, I guess I should ask her, after all we`re friends no? And friends worry about others right? "Hey, I think you`re a little ... red. From your cheeks."

She immediately moves her hands to her cheekbones and purses her lips. What on earth did the doctor told her? Something`s... different from when I left

"What did the doctor told you?" I ask softly

She starts playing with her fingers and I cup her chin up with my hand and look directly into her eyes. "Katniss," I mumble "What did he told you?" Her eyes shine like bright stars and I can feel I loose myself with them.

"He," She whispers "He told me that we looked like a couple."

Wow. This answer surprises me, do Katniss and I really look like a couple? iI guess it looked like because of the kiss I gave her in her forehead before I went out of this room.

"And do you think we really look like a couple?" I ask still a whisper

"He thinks," She replies

"But do you?" I insist

She waits some seconds while I look into her lips and I bite mine.

"Yes," She admits and we both lean in.

"Hey hey hey!" The door slams open revealing the hole gang and I groan.

Katniss POV

Shit. About to kiss my crush and our friends needed to enter in this-extact-moment.

"How`s your foot girl on fire?" Finnick asks and I scowl

"Seriously? Girl on Fire?"

"Yes, because you tend to blush _really_ often when you`re with Peeta," Madge says and Gale that is next to her nods

"But you girls blush too," I say to Annie and Madge

"Yeah but _girl on fire_ suits you," Annie says

After some seconds of awkward silence I can see that there`s someone next to Jo, a boy with black hair and dark eyes. When he catches my eyes he smiles at me flirty and Peeta gets closer to me.

"Um... Jo," I say after analyzing what I`m going to exactly ask without sounding too harsh "Who`s your friend?"

"Oh, he`s Madge`s cousin,"

I nod , but then I remember that Madge`s birth day would be soon. Maybe that`s why he`s here.

We keep talking all together until the doctor comes again and tells the gang that they need to go because they are no visits allowed until 10:00. They all say me good-bye and I wish luck to Madge and Annie with Gale and Finnick.

When no one`s on the room except for Peeta and me he looks at my eyes and I stare at his for more that I expected to.

He sighs "I`ll see you tomorrow," He says and turns around but I grab him by the worst and turn him around

"Peeta," I Hug him and he first tenses but then he hugs me back "Thank you. For all."

I needed to thank him, for that time in the lockers, for trying to go with me for Prim, for carrying me today to the hospital, when he kissed me in my forehead and told me it`d be alright. And for that time our lips almost touched.

We brake and I can see a big grin on his face. "Sleep well Katniss."

And with that he`s gone.

* * *

**Hi guys! Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews. I hope y`all like this new chapter.**

**Don`t forget to review please, I want to know your opinion.**

**All credits go to Suzanne Collins.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Come on Katniss is not _that _bad," Madge says

"It could have happened to anyone," Annie says

"C`mon you`re just getting us late brainless!" Jo complains and she pushes me trough the doors of the school and I can feel all eyes on me. I turn around but the trio blocked me the doors. I don`t like that people sees me like this it`s just so ... vulnerable that I can`t bare it. I don`t like to have this damn plaster. I groan and can feel Jo chuckle in the back.

"Let`s go, I`m sure you don`t want to miss ´s class," Madge says knowingly and we wave a good-bye to Annie, and Jo.

We walk in silence to the class room full of people shouting to the top of their lungs and talking with each other. We sit down in our places, but I can see that Madge has something ... different. She always wears dresses and now she`s wearing a skirt that goes to the navel, that it`s a little shorter for her normal dresses, and some small heels. I can see she wore a little bit more of eye liner in her eyes that makes their blue pop, and red lipstick. She never wears red lipstick.

"Madge?" I tell her

"Yes Katniss?" She says a little bit too happy than normal

"Are you alright?" I needed to ask it "You look ... different today."

"Define different," She says cheerfully . Ugh.

"Well," I think but I dunno where to start "You always wear dresses that go to the knee, now you`re wearing Ariana Grande`s skirt, you never use red lipstick, neither eye liner, and you`re making your blue eyes pop out, you have told me that you don`t like it because it may look cocky. And you`re in Prim mode today. So what are you not telling me?"

She stays silent for some seconds and then talks "Gale invited me to the winter dance,"

"No way!" I say sarcastically

She rolls her eyes and giggles "Come on! At least be happy for me!"

How can she dare to think that! Of course I am happy! How wouldn`t I be! She`s my best friend and he has been her crush since ... well, forever. So I`m really happy her date would be him. "Madge how can`t I be happy! I`m so happy for you!"

She chuckles "Thanks,"

comes to the class room, this time wearing ridiculous orange hair. I sigh.

"Good morning class," She says with her accent "Today we`re going to do something different, we`re going to read the letters tomorrow. So, I want you to get in parters because I won`t be able to give you class today." The class starts to cheer and rolls her eyes "Anyway. All the teachers have something assigned so the only one left was the theater teacher. ."

A tall and young man enters to the class room, he may be the youngest teacher the school has. He has a blue colored hair and a deadly look on his eyes. Of course he was brought from the capitol.

"Enjoy your time with the little monsters," murmurs before she rushes towards the door and shuts it after her.

walks in all the class room; from corner to corner, and every pair of eyes follows him. When he stops in front of the desk he passes his fingertips over it, while having his eyes on white. Then he finally decides to talk:

"Get in pairs," His voice sounds louder than I expected to "You may stand up."

I stand up and turn to Madge, she already has a parter. Guess who, yep Gale. I look all over the class room but everyone has a partner, except for someone that is talking to but I can`t tell who he is.

When he finishes talking to I walk to where he is standing " ?"

He turns around "Yes?" He says with a smile

"I don`t have a partner, maybe I can act a monologue if is something of a play," I suggest hoping to be alone, because team work is not my thing.

"Don`t worry Katniss," He says "I have the perfect partner for you." He turns around and shouts: "Mellark!"

_Oh no. _I think _Not him. _

Peeta comes jogging to where and I am, I hate myself for falling for those perfect blonde curls hanging over his forehead, his blue shiny eyes that always make me blush when they are on mine, and the way he smiles can`t help.

"Hey," He says and I nod back. I just can`t get the words out of my mouth, since the hospital he has been really nice to me, but I still feel guilty about his relationship with Delly and how we almost kissed in the hospital room.

walks away without another word and leaves us alone.

"So," He says "Which is your favorite play?"

"I like Grease and Wizard of Ozz," I tell him because that are really my favorite ones, I watched Grease when I was 11 years old and couldn´t stop singing their songs, they are amazing. And when Prim was little she got obsessed with Wizard of Ozz.

"Yeah I love Grease too," He tells me "Maybe we can act one part of it, maybe even sing one song."

"Sure," I say and can`t help but smile because I can`t wait to sing with him, then he returns me the smile but bigger.

"Hey Katniss," He says "Can you listen to a problem?" He asks and I can see his eyes full of hope

I nod "Sure,"

"Well, you`ll see," He says and takes some time to organize his ideas "I saw Delly yesterday, and she ... she dumped me."

"Oh Peeta, I`m so sorry," I apologize but I can`t see sadness in his eyes

"And I got this crush on this girl," He starts "And I`m kind of relived she dumped me because I always wanted her to ask her out, but I didn`t wanted her to think I`m the type of boys that cheats on his girlfriend."

I nod in agreement. I`ve never taught Peeta was that type of boys, he was always loyal to Delly even tough she was a bitch with him.

"But now that I`m free, and she`s gone of the school, I suppose that I need to ask this girl out, but would you think she`ll consider me a player. Because I just finished a relationship and I`m moving on to fast to another?" He asks. I never expected he was this open to me. Of course I wish I was the girl, but I know I never will.

"Well," I say "I think you`re moving on a little bit too fast. Maybe you could start being friends, but let her know what you think about her, then maybe you can ask her out."

"And do you think she`ll accept?" He says a little unsure of himself

"Of course Peeta, you`re an amazing boy I don`t think of any girl that won`t want to go out with you," Okay half of that sentence spilled off my mouth.

But as unexpectedly as always he grins like crazy. "Thanks Katniss."

"No problem,"

* * *

Peeta and I walk together out of Trigonometry class to the cafeteria. He has been so close to me since English ended, but I like a lot his company. It`s easy and comfortable to talk with him.

When we enter all the eyes literally fixed on us. I guess everyone knows that Delly dumped him.

Then a girl from my Biology class comes to us "Hello guys," She says

"Hi, I think you`re with me in Biology with Mrs.-" I start but she interrupts me

"Yes I have a memory don`t worry," She says coldly and I raise both eyebrows, then she looks to Peeta.

"Hey Peeta, I heard you and Delly broke up," She says flirty "Is there anything I can help you with so you can feel better?"

I stay in there until I figure out the double meaning about that.

Then another girl that it`s from my Trigonometry class comes toward us.

"Hey Peeta could you help me study for the test that we have next week?" She says

"Listen girls, I was in a long relationship with Delly and this hurts me more than you think and I think I`ll wait sometime, so if you`ll excuse us," Peeta grabs my hand and helps me walk away, I blush but hide it so he can`t see it.

"Hey Peeta, my parents are out this week, don`t wanna come over?" Another girl says while we`re walking.

"Hey Mellark," Another says

I can feel Peeta leave my hand and my smile turns to a sad one. I walk away from him and go to the table where Annie, Finnick, Gale, and Madge are sitting.

"You know," I tell them as soon as I sit down and put my school bag on the floor "Sometimes I feel like such an idiot because I`m like the only one of our group that has no boyfriend. Besides Jo."

"And now lonely Peeta," Finnick reminds me

"And now lonely Peeta," I assure

"She didn`t told you right?" Annie asks me

"Tell me what?" I say confused and take a drink of my bottle of water

"Thom asked out Jo on a date," Madge says

I spill up all the water out of my mouth to the floor while everybody looks at me in shock.

"He what?!" I shout

"Thom asked out Jo on a date," Finnick tells me again

"I know how to hear Odair, it`s just an expression," I say and he rolls his eyes

"Someone`s not really happy today," Gale teases

"I`m completely happy today!" I shout to him

"Oh please you think we`ll believe that complete lie when you`re completely jealous that every girl wants a date with Peeta," Jo says as she arrives and puts her food on the table and her school bag on the floor

"She`s right Katniss," Annie says

I sigh. Of course I`m jealous, it`s annoying what just happened a minute ago.

"Is it _that _obvious?" I murmur rubbing my eyes with my hands

"Not at all," Madge says "You have to be really observer to see what we all in this table do about both of you."

"The way you look at each others eyes, when you blush deeply red when Peeta takes your hand, the way you daydream with the chin on the top of your hand about him," Annie explains and I blush

"_DAYDREAMING! With my chin in the palm of my hand," _Finnick sings

"Seriously?" I ask while I laugh

"What? That`s what happens when you let Annie choose the music, she loves Ariana Grande," Finnick says

"Yeah, she sings it kinda better than you," Annie jokes

"Hey!" Finnick says "I do the best that I can, but her songs are really difficult."

"Katniss can sing them without problem," Gale says

"No I can`t," I glare at him and he glares back.

Then Peeta comes to the table and I thank god because I know he`ll change the topic.

"I hate those girls," He says and sighs, then sits down. "So what are you guys talking about?"

"I hate irony," I mumble under my breath

"What?" Peeta asks and turns to me

"Nothing," I say shaking my head

"We started talking about how beautiful Katniss sings," Gale says

"No, we weren`t," I say and glare at him

"Yes we were," He snaps back "Katniss can sing easily Ariana Grande."

"No I can`t," I keep denying

"Yes you can," Finnick exclaims and we all turn to him

"Well..." Annie tries to change the topic "Hey girls, want to go to the movies on Friday?"

"Sure!" Madge says exited

"Okay," I shrug because I think it`s my only option.

"I wanna go too!" Finnick says to Annie in a "girly" voice

"Sorry Finn, it`s girl`s night out," She apologizes and I can see that she squeezes his hand and he nods. Weird.

"I taught we had a date," He says confused

"You have a date with Finnick?!" Madge shouts

Okay, here it`s getting a little awkward.

"I told you in the hospital cafeteria," Annie says to her

"Time to go," Peeta whispers to me like if reading my head. Then he takes and intertwines our fingers together while a blush covers my face. "Don`t try to hide it, you look cute in red." And I blush harder.

We stand up from the table without anyone noticing us and walk away to my locker.

* * *

Madge`s POV

"Okay Annie," I say "What do you have exactly on mind now that out love-birds are gone?"

"Finnick," She says to him

"We have everything planed perfectly," He says seriously.

"Wow Odair, I taught you couldn`t be serious for once in your life," Jo says

"Are you going to listen to the plan or no?" He says and we all nod

* * *

**Hello guys! Thank you so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews, it means so much for me.** **So here you have a new chapter, I hope you really like it.**

**I want to give an special thanks to mariaisabel1123 for all her support in this story and chapter. Thank you again.**

**All credits go to Suzanne Collins.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! Hope you like the chapter, see you at the bottom.**

**The characters all belong to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Today we are going to the movies after school. The girls told me to wear something nice and they seemed very anxious about my outfit, I don't understand why I mean we're juts going to the movies nothing important.

When I get to school I walk to english class alone while I wonder where the gang is. I get to the class room and look around for any sign of Peeta,Madge, or Gale but neither of them is in here. Weird.

Peeta's POV

"Are you serious?" I tell them trying to not sound exited

Finnick nods and Annie grins knowingly "So are you going to do it?"

I'm still not sure about all this. Maybe she'll get mad, something that I'm afraid of.

"Peeta don't think she'll get mad," Johanna says as if reading my mind. I know she's being serious because of her voice tone.

"Anyone that isn't blind can see how much you love each other," Madge tells me. "Even if you don't admit it, because being Katniss's friend you should know that if she ever gets in love she'd have a heart."

"I think I'd have a HEARTH ATTACK!" Finnick says

"Okay Finn enough of girly songs," Jo tells him not even looking at him

"She's right Peeta," Gale says "I mean Madge."

I think twice my answer and then sigh "Okay, lets do this."

Madge's POV

"Do you really think I'll work?" Gale asks me as we walk to the first's period class.

"I would be honest with you," I say and think a little my next answer "She told you about her father, right? "

Gale nods. "And her mother's depression."

"Okay, so I think she doesn't want to fall in love because-"

"She'd have a heart attack?" Gale jokes and we both laugh, he has a beautiful laugh, a young one that you could hear all day, that could make you remember great memories from when you met him. One of the things I love from him.

"Well, it's actually in some way because of that," I explain "She's afraid that it would happen what happened to her mother."

"I understand," He says and sighs. I guess he doesn't know what to say "I think the only thing to do now is leave it all to the destiny."

Annie's POV

"Exited about tonight?'" Finnick says as we walk together to biology class. We takes my hand and I blush red. "Don't hide it, you look beautiful in any way." He says and his comment makes me blush harder.

"I'm a little bit ..." I trail off because I don't know if it would be appropriate to say it.

"What?" Finnick says gently "Don't worry Annie the bell already rang so there's only both of us, the guys already went to their classes. You can tell me anything you know."

He stands in front of me and makes me look him in the eyes. He knows one of my weakness is when he looks me in the eyes, then the world stops and there's only both of us, now nothing can stop him from getting what he wants. We both know it.

"The thing is'" I say "That I just wish we could have our date. The one you asked me to." He takes a few seconds to answer so I decide to take the risk and talk again "I know that I was the one that suggested it, but I still think of it."

He grins at me and for a moment I feel confused.

"You know, I felt the same way but I didn't wanted to mention it because I was afraid that you will get mad or something,"Finnick says

I grin back "Don't worry, I don't either want to get mad with you."

He smiles "So what do you think that after we leave them we could watch a movie, just both of us, what do you think?"

"It's a date,"

He lean in but before our lips can touch the door of a class room opens and he separate embarrassed.

"We should go to class," I say and he opens the biology class room door.

"Ladies first," He says while he makes a gesture with his hand

I roll my eyes, smile, and chuckle at the same time "That's so Finnick." And I enter to the class room.

Katniss's POV

English is over, Peeta, Madge, and Gale got late to the class room so they got detention for tomorrow Saturday.

Peeta walks over to me and I can't help but smile.

"Hey," He says

"Hey," I reply

We walk together to the cafeteria and I'm afraid that those girls from yesterday may appear. Surprisingly no girl seems to walk, look, or even flirt at Peeta. I'm quite pleased because of that. But in some way I feel weird because Peeta preferred to be with me rather than with those barbies. I never saw that, Annie was right, when I met her she told me to look always the positive on the bad situations.

We sit down on our usual table, the rest of our friends are already there.

"Hey love birds," Jo says when she sees our hands joined together, Peeta blushes like a red tomato but I already get used to this kind of comments and I learnt to avoid blushing.

We eat while we just mess around like we always do. Until Madge touches a theme that I was avoiding since december started.

"So are you guys going to the winter ball?"

"I'm not really sure about getting in a tuxedo, too much for Finnick," Finnick says

"Oh please, every cloths are 'too much for Finnick' or isn't that what you told me?" Annie says and I hear someone chuckle but I don't see who- bet was Gale- , I try to keep my head down because I don't want that they ask me about the dance.

"Anyway," Says Madge "Johanna I hear that Thom asked you to the dance."

"No way!" Annie exclaims.

"Yeah, maybe he did," She admits

"Taught Johanna Mason was 'too mature for dates' or isn't that what you told me?" Finnick says

"First of all, quit quoting your girlfriend, it's creepy," She says and sighs "Second, I decided to give a chance to him."

"Johanna and Thom, never saw that one come," Gale says while he shakes his head

Then I realize that Peeta and I have been the only ones that haven't talk by now. I guess he is in the same position that I am.

"Katniss," No, please no, don't, don't don't ... "Has someone asked you to the dance?"

Shit. I put my head up trying not to look angry or annoyed.

"Not yet," I say

"I taught Peeta-" Gale stars but he's cut by someone punching him. Bet it was Madge. He clears his throat and talks again "So Peeta, have you asked someone yet?"

Thank God.

"Well," He says a little unsure and I look at him. I try not to loose on his eyes while he talks. "Well there's this girl that I have a crush on since ... well, since I have memory."

Peeta told me that he has a crush on this girl but I taught they all knew it. They seem pretty startled by what he is telling them.

"And, I just wish I could invite her but I'm afraid she would say no," He finishes and they all stay quiet.

"But why are you so afraid," The words spill out of my mouth without even thinking and it seems like there's only both of us now. "You are intelligent, handsome, respectful, and very nice boy. Like I told you once I don't know a girl that wouldn't want to go out with you. You know there's something I've learnt from life, we should fall in love, risk, laugh, brake, and do it all over again because then life would be nothing. So go over and ask that special girl, because if you don't try you would know nothing."

I can feel that everyone is staring at me but I don't leave Peeta's eyes.

He nods a little nervous "I will." That were his final words after he stranded up from the cafeteria table.

I look at everyone and for the first time I feel awkward between my friends, Finnick has a smile that grows in one corner of his mouth, Gale is nodding while grinning, Annie has shinny eyes, Madge is smiling but she doesn't let her teeth show, and Jo for the first time has surprised eyes and both brows raised.

"I gotta go to class," I tell them and stand up while picking my things.

Finally school is over, and I need to admit is was a really weird day. I just hope that is not the same when we get to the movies.

We are taking Annie's car, still don't know what movie we are going to watch.

When we get there we buy the tickets, Annie says she needs to go to the rest room so she lets Jo and I go before and we will wait for her in there.

We take our sits and I can see that the theater is full, next to me is a boy that could be of my age, I can see he has gold hair or maybe blonde because here it is half illuminated. When he turns around I know those eyes can only be from one person.

"Peeta?"

"Katniss!" He says as he turns around.

We hug each other and I feel safe in his strong arms.

"Were you following us?" I joke when we brake apart.

"What? No, no, no, I just decided to come to the movies alone in Friday because I wanted to ask someone out but she already had plans," He tells me. At the end he shrugs but never leaves my eyes.

"Oh," I say in comprehension "And who's that girl you are always talking about?" Okay I hate when the words spill out of my mouth without thinking twice.

"Well," He says as he sighs with dreamy eyes "She has the most beautiful gray eyes that I've ever seen. She loves and protects too much her little sister. She has brown wavy hair. When she smiles to me, it makes my day. After all she has been trough she fought for her family and for her father's shake. Now she's a warrior ... and it's the girl that is standing right in front of me."

No way. No way. No way in hell.

I've dreamed about this moment since he threw me the bread in the rain. This can't be possible.

"You need to know something," I say and now he has worried eyes "I have a crush on you too."

He smiles like he just won the lottery. "Well, in that case, Katniss Everdeen would you make me the pleasure of going to the winter dance with me?"

* * *

**So tell me what do you think in your reviews or PM me if any suggestions. Sorry for not updating I've been really busy. But well, happy holidays!**


End file.
